


Under The Big Top

by porntorlls



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: AU, Fluffish, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porntorlls/pseuds/porntorlls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Dick's parents never die and Jason is the first Robin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was used to people asking him out on dates after the show, even more familiar with the people that offered to pay him for a night in his company; but he was a performer, not a whore, and the men and women that asked were always turned down. Unless the circus was in very dire need, which had only happened once and didn’t need to happen again.  
They were in Gotham this week and his father had warned him that the people he refused under the big top might not be as kind about it under the stars. Gotham wasn’t like the other cities they’d been to after all; it was a big sprawling city full of crime and without morals.  
He still met with the audience after the show, refusing a few invitations with good natured laughs, pretending like he didn’t believe the people to be serious. He took a few photos with a few excited kids, spoke to a wealthy looking young man who wanted to know when they were leaving town, and finally made his way back to the trailer.  
But of course his night wasn’t over yet; he heard the rustle of a coat and before he could turn around, something cold and sharp was pressed against his throat.  
“You wanna go somewhere more private pretty boy?” A low voice growled in his ear, and he tried not to grimace at the foul smelling breath.  
“Sir, please, I have to-” He wasn’t expecting to be hit, and he definitely wasn’t expecting it to be such a solid knock either.  
“Keep quiet circus boy or I’ll have to make you.” The man laughed down at him, tracing the sharp edge of his knife along Dick’s jaw. “Show me how far them legs can spread.”  
Dick shook his head and clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the man to hit him again; instead he heard a heavy thump and a small whimper. Cautiously he opened his eyes to see the wealthy looking man rubbing his knuckles, and the man that had attacked him lying on his back in front of the other man.  
“You’re nothing but scum.” He sneered at the unconscious form before turning to Dick and offering him a hand up. “He didn’t hurt you did he?”  
Dick smiled at him, more grateful than he could express, “No... No! I’m fine; he just got a lucky punch to the back of my head... Thanks for uh saving me.”  
The man shrugged, “I wasn’t just going to walk by while you were assaulted.” He put out his hand, “I know we met inside, but I think this is a better time for introductions. I’m Jason Todd, nice to meet you.”  
Dick grinned and shook the man’s hand enthusiastically, “I’m Dick Grayson, thanks again for saving my ass.”  
He knew he wasn’t supposed to talk to people outside of the family, but the guy had just saved him embarrassment and probably a bad injury and that meant he owed him a drink.

“You know, normally when I say I’m Jason Todd people are all over me...” The tall man said, sipping his beer.  
Dick shrugged, “Don’t be offended, but I’ve never heard of you before.”  
The man laughed, bowing his head and looking sideways at the acrobat, “I’m not too surprised, you don’t look like the kind of guy that reads the business page.” He waved a hand, “Not that that’s a bad thing; you’re not missing out on anything exciting.”  
Dick smiled at him, “So you must be some super rich child genius or something then.”  
“Something like that...” Jason sighed, taking another mouthful of beer before he cracked a smile, “Or just lucky enough to be adopted by America’s wealthiest man.”  
Dick almost choked on his drink, wincing at the way it burnt his throat, “You’re Bruce Wayne’s kid?” He croaked in disbelief.  
Jason smiled even wider, showing off his perfect teeth, “I guess so! But don’t let the magazines trick you; I’m not his boy toy.”  
Dick laughed uneasily, remembering the way he’d argued with his mother that of course Wayne was getting his rocks off with his newly adopted son. “Why would anyone believe that?”  
Jason shrugged, never taking his eyes off the smaller man, “Because they need to make him less perfect somehow.”  
“Now you sound like a pissed off lover.” He laughed nervously.  
Jason shrugged, “Or a worried son... Anyway, that’s enough about that.” He smiled, bumping Dick’s shoulder with his own, “Tell me what happened with that guy tonight.”  
Dick sighed, “Every show I get asked to spend a night with someone or go on a date, and I always say no; sometimes people just,” he shrugged, “don’t understand what ‘no’ means.”  
Jason nodded slowly, “Well you’re an attractive guy, I get why they’d ask, but nothing excuses trying to force you to do something.”  
“You think I’m attractive?” Dick laughed, “I think it’s your beer goggles.”  
Jason’s lips curled into a grin, “I’d have to be blind and stupid to think otherwise.”  
Dick smiled over at him, “Are you trying to get in my pants mister Todd?” He smirked and cocked an eyebrow.  
Jason shrugged, still looking him directly in the eye, “Only if it’s working.” Dick giggled nervously as the man crawled over to him, ruining his expensive dress pants in the dust, “Is it working?” Jason asked, planting his hands on the trailer behind them either side of Dick’s head.  
Dick looked up at him and licked his lips, “Maybe a little bit.” He whispered, tilting his head up to meet Jason’s lips.  
“Grayson, you okay back there?” a girl called out, and a beam of light swept underneath the trailer.  
“Fuck...” He sighed, breaking the kiss off, “Yeah Raya, I’m fine.” He shouted back, “Go help Mr Haly or something, I’m busy!” He tried not to moan as Jason started to suck his neck.  
“You dad wants you to know that light’s out is in fifteen minutes and he wants you back before then.” Raya called out again, voice growing faint as she stomped away.  
“We don’t have much time then.” Jason sighed against his neck and blowing cold air on the hot patches he’d been created.  
Dick murmured something about being sorry before he pulled the larger man back down into a kiss, tasting cigarettes and beer; nothing like he’d expected the son of the richest man in America to taste like. Though the fact that he’d been thinking about what he’d taste like he didn’t want to admit.  
Jason smiled against his lips before breaking away and flipping their positions, so he was leaning against the trailer and Dick was sprawled in his lap. “I wanna fuck you against this trailer...” Jason whispered into his ear, making Dick shiver against him and grind their hips together.  
Both men were panting harshly, rocking together and touching anywhere they could; One of Jason’s buttons had fallen off, and Dick was shirtless by the time Jason made the first move and put a cold hand down Dick’s track pants. Dick arched into the touch, barely holding back a moan of pleasure while Jason guided his hand into his own pants.  
They jacked each other off, moaning into their kisses and grinding against each other until Jason stopped, making Dick whimper and try to push up into his grip.  
“I’m gonna cum Dick and I want you to do it at the same time, okay?” He whispered, making sure they locked eyes and Dick nodded in agreement before squeezing him and moving again, faster than before.  
Dick followed his lead, pumping in the same rhythm until they were both shaking and straining against the need to release. “You ready?” Jason growled, thrusting up into Dick’s hand.  
Dick nodded and felt Jason relax under him; he did the same, moaning loudly as he came across his own stomach, feeling Jason’s orgasm hit him too.  
He slumped against the larger man, careful not to get him dirty as he caught his breath again. Jason kissed his neck gently, running a hand through the sticky mess on Dick’s stomach before wiping it off on the grass beside them.  
“Are you gonna come to the show tomorrow...?” Dick asked, rolling off the other man and staring up into the sky as he tried to slow his heart beat.  
Jason laughed, “Wouldn’t miss it.” He leant in and kissed Dick again, slower and with more patience than before. He broke away and smiled down at him, “But I have somewhere I have to be tonight.”  
Dick nodded and looked at the old watch on his wrist, six minutes until lights out. “Yeah, apparently I do too.”  
They looked at each other one more time before getting to their feet and collecting the bits of clothing they’d lost; Dick’s shirt and jacket, Jason’s coat and waist coat, before going their separate ways.  
He couldn’t forget the wealthy looking young man no matter how hard he tried, and he found himself getting hard again when he cleaned off their mess; hoping they’d have a bit more time tomorrow.  
He didn’t see the shadow perched on one of the support poles as he left the wash room and sprinted towards his trailer with one minute left until lights out, the figure only leaping away when he closed the door behind him and slid the lock across.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone stop me this wasn't supposed to be so fluffy

It would be a long morning of ignoring the catcalls and not so quiet whispers about what the circus’ youngest trapeze artist had been caught doing before he was able to see the young heir again; most of the morning he’d been trying to catch Raya and make her swear never to speak another word about him, although her and Raymond had disappeared.  
Zane had been the worst, elbowing him every time they passed, sending him a wink and a leer; but he’d known the way people would react, it wasn’t the first time one of the younger performers had been involved in some “extra-curricular activities”. No one meant anything by it; it was just a way to show that they cared about who he was sleeping with.  
Nevertheless he welcomed the start of the show; normally the ring was a place where nothing fazed him, he didn’t have the luxury to be distracted while swinging ten meters above the ground. Tonight was the exception.  
He scanned the crowd every few seconds for Jason, but the man was never where he was supposed to be and by the time his act was being called out, he’d given up; of course he’d known it was just a one night stand, Jason wasn’t like him he had more important things to do than watch a circus act.  
He beamed down at the audience, waving quickly to everyone before leaping from the platform towards his father’s outstretched arms. He’d leapt too early, his father’s grip wasn’t as strong as it should have been and he could see the worry in the older man’s eyes. He gritted his teeth and corrected the grip, giving the man a small nod to show that he had everything under control again.  
The rest of the show went perfectly, every landing, flip, dive, and catch executed to the T and he even forgot about the other man; it wasn’t his first one night stand after all.

That evening the Flying Graysons didn’t meet the audience, Dick didn’t want to face them and John and Mary didn’t spend time amongst the crowds in Gotham. Instead Dick brushed off his parents and went to his trailer; as far as he was concerned the best part of the day would be waking up tomorrow.  
Of course nothing ever worked out the way it was supposed to in Gotham City.

At three in the morning a series of loud thumps woke him; he was sure he’d imagined it, until it happened again, forcing him to contemplate waking up fully. Slowly he uncurled and rolled out of the warm mattress onto his feet with a groan, waking up wasn’t supposed to be this hard. He threw on a jacket and made his way to the front door, only to be smacked in the nose as he opened it.  
“Jesus Christ!” he hissed, tumbling backwards into the trailer.  
He heard someone trying to muffle their laughter before he felt their cold hands over his own trying to pull them away, “I went to knock on the door and you answered it a bit quickly.” The almost unfamiliar voice of the man from last night laughed; He finally managed to pull Dick’s hands away and tilt his head this way and that before tapping his nose. “You’ll be fine.”  
“Jason...?” He mumbled, wincing as the larger man’s hands pressed against his nose. “What’re you doing here, the shows over...?”  
He looked up to see the other man grinning down at him, “I promised I’d come see you tonight, and while it’s technically tomorrow morning, I had to come see you.”  
He narrowed his eyes at the other man, “Are you drunk?”  
He looked taken aback for a moment before smiling at him again, “No, no...” He pulled Dick to his feet, “I’ve had a long night.”  
“Yeah...” Dick grumbled, collapsing back into the warm bed, “Me too.”  
“Ah well, tomorrows only a day away.” Jason sighed, and Dick felt the bed dip under his weight.  
“Did you just quote Annie?”  
“What if I did?”  
“You’re a good kid, Todd...” Dick mumbled into the pillow, snoring before Jason could reply.  
“Yeah you too, Grayson.” Jason snorted, touching the deep gash in his side and whispering into his communicator for an emergency pick up from trailer number five; he’d hoped the older man would have been awake enough to help him, but as long as he lived until tomorrow he liked this ending much better than the one he’d probably needed.


End file.
